


Pretty Cure and Sonic Crossover:The Destroyer of The Universe

by TheLord214



Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: After destroying Eggmans new creation.Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Eggman were sucked into the world of Pretty Cure.What will they do?
Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**(Almost Everything in this fanfic belongs to Sega,Archie Comics,Toei Animation,and the Project Chaos team.Its NonProfit and made for fun,Enjoy.)**

Prologue

  
It was a sunny day at Mobius,all was calm and peaceful.

  
Until a certain egg appears.

**(Eggman Boss 2-Sonic Mania ost)**

  
Eggman!!,Sonic yelled.You won’t stop me,Sonic.Not with my new Egg Viper Mk2.Eggman said.Tails GO,Tails nodded and throws his Triple bomb at it.But Eggman was prepared for this and avoided it.But it was a distraction and Knuckles appears out of nowhere and punches the machine.With Sonic then uses his Homing Attack at it.OH YO-Eggman doesn’t even finish his words.As Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles uses there team attack on it,destroying it completely.Just when 3 Sonic Badniks appears and attacks them.Ah,what was that.Sonic wondered.They then saw Metal,Mecha,and Silver Sonic in his face.METAL?? MECHA?? SILVER SONIC ??.That’s right sonic.I the Eggman has rebuilded them and I got one more suprise for you,Sonic.He then shows a certain pink ruby.THE PHANTOM RUBY!!!! Sonic yelled This wakes Tails and Knuckles up,they both said.WHAT Son-IS THAT THE PHANTOM RUBY!!Yes,yes it is.The Eggman said.I happen to found it on the ground,like last time.Now it’s time for your end,Sonic.

  
Meanwhile   
**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Freezen,Miden come over here,Frozen said. Brother what is it,Freezen wonded.Freezen come join the group that was watching.The ones who where in the group are.Odoren,Utaen,Karasu Tengu,Sirloin,The Dark Witch,Shadow,Toymajin,Mushiban,Baron Salamander,Night Pumpkin,A Snackey named Cuttan,Black Fang,Miden,Frozen,Freezen,Sharp,Flat,Natural,  
Yango,and Trauma.Together they are known as The Revenge of There End.We have found something….interesting.Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh.


	2. Sonic Meets the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Team.

Sonic Meets the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Team.

**(Eggmans Theme-Sonic Adventure 1 OST)**

  
Eggman uses the ruby as a energy source for his new creation.The Eggstroyer,it was made to destroy the entire universe.So he can rebuild it with his other new Eggverse Maker,where it creates all unverses and makes it’s under his control,in his own hands.He was just starting the machine.Until Sonic uses his Spin Dash to break it.But when he did,it started to corrupt.OH NO they all said.It made it teleport everyone that is near the machine.Into a different world.That was the World of Pretty Cure.

First part **(At TAKO CAFE Like Usual-Max Heart ost)**  
Second part **(Yackers Plea-Sonic Colors ost)**

Nagisa,Honoka,and Hikari were just walking around.Talking about school and other stuff.Until they saw something falling from the sky.They rushed over there as fast as they could and once they are there.They couldn’t believe there eyes.It was a blue hedgehog.Suddenly it walked on 2 legs.They were frightened and hide behind a bush.Hey,no need to be scared,it said.My name is Sonic,Sonic the Hedgehog.Oh hi Sonnnnniccc,Nagisa said.Why are you scared?,Sonic said.Uh your walking on 2 feet,Honoka said.Wait we live with yo-oh wait,Sonic said.What??,Hikari wonded.Im from a another universe,Sonic replied.WHAT!!,Honoka yelled.HOW DID YOU GET HERE!,Honoka questioned.Well,Sonic said.They talked for a hour about himself and his world and his friends and Eggman and how he got here.When there done talking.Nagisa realize that it’s late and they should be coming home.So they left,but they still wonded about him.

The Next Day

First part **(Nagisa Theme-Futari wa Precure ost)**  
Second part **(It Doesn’t Matter(Instrumental)-Sonic Adventure 1 ost)**

Nagisa wake up from her bed early at 6:00 to relax on the couch.It was a sunday today and just wanted to relax.She was just walking until she heard snoring.She thought it was her brother Ryouta,snoring.But she heard someone saying chill dogs while she was walking.Then she heard sounds from the roof.So she went up the roof to see if a burglar was in there roof.But what she saw was Sonic.She wake him up and said to him.Why are you sleeping in my roof?,Nagisa said.Sonic said,I need a place to rest.Sonic and Nagisa then both saw 10 people falled from the sky.But Sonic could recognize 2 of them,Tails and Knuckles.


	3. Tails Meets Splash Star Team

Tails Meets Splash Star Team

A Few Hours Ago.....

Tails was drowning

First part **(Drowning-Sonic Generations Ds ost)**  
Second part **(Sakis Theme-Splash Star ost)**

  
  


Tails was falling down a great height.He was falling so fast,he didn’t have time to fly to land.Tails landed on the ocean.When he was falling.He can swim,but he landed so deep.He wasn’t gonna make it.He almost drowned,until…Someone save him.A girl swam into the sea and grabbed his hand.But once she save him.She and her friend stepped back,starting to run.But Tails said,Stop,I’m not going to hurt you.The girl that save Tails screamed,NO WAY,IM RUNNING NOW!She tryed to run but then her friend stopped her.Come on Saki,she might not lie.She then looked at Tails and said.Sorry for that,my name is Mai,Whats your name.Tails said,My name is Miles,but call me Tails.Saki said,MAI WHY ARE YOU STAYING HERE,RU-.They then heard a loud noise.Whats that sound?,Tails said.A familiar black monster appered in front of them…………….

  
With an old,black-hat wearing,foe.  
  


**(Sirloin Theme-Splash Star Movie ost)**

  
SIRLOIN!!!,Saki and Mia said.Who??,Tails questioned.Sirloin is a guy,who once tryed to destroy time,Saki said.Sirloin,what are you doing here,Mia asked.I here for revenge for those 2 times I’m defeated,Sirloin answered.Now Uzaina kill them!,Sirloin said.The Uzaina began to go into a oyster and takes the form of a oyster.(The same one in ep10)The girls decided to transform.

**(Precure Transformation Theme-Splash Star ost)**

Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! (Transformation Sequent Happens)  
Saki: Flowers, bloom on Earth!  
Mai: Soar in the skies!  
Cure Bloom: The gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom!  
Cure Egret: The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret!  
Both: We are Pretty Cure!  
Cure Egret: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains!  
Cure Bloom: We're here to stop your cruel behavior!

**(Firce Battle-Splash Star ost)**

Tails was shocked at there transformation.But he decided to help them.The monster attacks,throwing fireballs at them.Cure Bloom and Egret avoided the attacks and try’s to counter attack it.But it avoided it and trys launching his own counter attack.But Tails throws his Triple Bomb at it.Knocking out the Uzaina.Thanks you Tails,Mai said.Your wel-,the Uzaina try’s to attack Tails before finishing his word.But Tails flys over it,making it crash into the ground.-come,Tails continued.The Uzaina get up from the ground and attacks Tails and Cure Egret and Bloom.After a hour,the Uzaina was able to knock down Tails and Cure Egret and Bloom.Heh Heh Heh,finally Uzaina,KILL THEM,Sirloin said.The Uzaina was gonna finish them off.But then 6 people knock the monster down.Tails saw them and recognize 1 of them,it was Knuckles.


	4. Knuckles meets The Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!! team

Knuckles meets The Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!! team

A Few Hours ago

  
  
Ok,this is getting weird,Knuckles said

  
  


First part **(Knuckles Theme-Sonic &Knuckles ost)**  
Second part **(The Egg Dragoon-Sonic Unleashed ost)**

He just landed on the ground.When 6 girls hide in a bush to hide before he could see them.Unfortunately,Knuckles saw them and said.Hey,why are you hiding.One of the girls said Youuuuuuuu.Knuckles replied,There’s no need to be scared of me.Another girl who was hiding in the bush said,So what is you name,mine is Kurumi.My name is Karen,another girl said.Kurumi said to Knuckles,This girl in brown hair is Rin,The girl in blonde hair is Urara,The girl in green hair is Komachi,and the girl in pink hair is Noz-.Nozomi puts her hand in front of Kurumi mouth and says.DON’T REVEAL MY NAME!But Rin says her name to Knuckles,Her name is Nozomi.Nozomi stops putting her hand on top of Kurumis mouth and says to Rin.WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!They then heard a sound.What was that?,Knuckles wonded.Then a giant mechanical dragon falled from the sky and a Water derrick with a human on top of it.

  
It was a egg-shaped man and a guy with a mustache.

  
Eggman!,Knuckles said.Mushiban!!,Nozomi,Rin,Kurumi,Urara,Karen,and Komachi said at the same time.Wait who? Knuckles and the girls say.Eggman is a evil genius with a 300 IQ who wants to rule the world with his inventions and robots,Knuckles answed.Well Mushiban is a guy who once tryed to take over a kingdom,Nozomi answed.So what are you doing here,Eggman?,Knuckles question.Simple,to kill you.Eggman answed.After I met him and his group.Me and Mushiban had found the phantom ruby and now my Eggstoryer has been neared into completion.Eggman said. Mushiban then said,But we decided to kill you fast so you won’t mess with Eggmans plans.Then they both said,NOW TIME TO DIE!The girls then transform into there forms.

**(Precure Transformation-Yes! Precure 5 Go Go!)**

All except Milk: Pretty Cure Metamorphose!  
Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! (Transformation Sequent Happens)  
Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream!  
Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!  
Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!  
Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!  
Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!  
Milky Rose: The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose!  
Cure Dream: With the power of hope  
All: And the light of the future  
All: Our beautiful five hearts will soar  
All: Yes! Pretty Cure 5!

**(Egg Dragoon-Sonic Generations ost)**

Knuckles was surprised at this.Seeing there transformations,and stuff.But he helps anyways and the fight started.Eggman launches his drill missile at them,they avoided it.But it was a distraction and The water derrick blasted water on the 6 cures and Knuckles.Knuckles attacks the Hoshina by punching it.With Cure Dream then using her Pretty Cure Shooting Star attack at it.The rest of the cures uses there own attack to stop it.But Eggman shoots an ice projectile at them,all while saying.Get a load of this!He then shoot many drill missiles at them.But then Knuckles throws a bomb at his Egg Dragoon.To buy Cure Aqua,Lemonade,Rouge,Mint,and Milky Rose some time.But the Hoshina makes some fog to try to blind them just enough time for Eggman to attack them again.( and just in case,escape to base.).But unfortunately,the cures were aiming at the Hoshina,and purifyed it.

First part **(Angel Island-Sonic Mania Plus ost)**  
Second part **(Eggman Boss 2-Sonic Mania ost)**

Yeah!,Knuckles celebrated.But it was short lived as Eggman gets out of the machine and a laser appeared and blasted them into a another universe.Into the Splash Star universe.Where they saw a monster about to kill 3 people.They punch it in the face.But as soon as there done.Knuckles recognize 1 of them,it was Tails.


	5. Greetings and Beatings

Greetings and Beatings

  
  
First part **(Angel Island-Sonic Mania Plus ost)**  
Second part **(Taking Heart! Pretty Cure5-Yes! Precure 5 Go Go! Ost)**

  
Tails!, Knuckles said.Knuckles!,Tails said.They then both said,Where have you been?They then explain where have they been and what are these people.(The cures don’t talk due to them knowing each other already.)But shortly after,the Uzaina get up from the ground and the Egg Dragoon appears from the sky again,both are ready for battle.Do you really think you escaped,to get away to this universe?,Eggman said.He bring you all here to help me kill all of you,Sirloin said.Its time to end this,RIGHT NOW,Eggman said.Eggman shot many drill missiles at them,they all avoided them.But once again,it was a distraction and the Uzaina shot fireballs at them.Knuckles and Tails retaliated by using there Spin Dash at the Uzaina, and Knuckles using his Thunder Arrow attack and Tails shooting an Energy Ball from his Blaster,to Eggman.Tails then gives them 2 flying bots.One for healing and one for shielding.Thank you Tails,Mai said.Your welcome,Tails said back.Then cures then face the Uzaina to attack.The Yes! Precure 5 cures.Attack it with kicks and punches in front of it. While the Splash Star cures,attack it from behind it.  
The heroes were all doing good,until…

  
A silver blur attacked them,it was no other then..  
  


First part **(Boss Theme-Sonic 2 ost)**  
Second part **(Stardust Speedway Us remix-Sonic Forces ost)**

Silver Sonic!,Knuckles and Tails said.Who??,the cures said.Silver Sonic was a badnik version of Sonic,our friend.Knuckles replied.Ah,finally you came,Eggman said.Now kill them,Silver Sonic.The badnik obeyed and started attacking Tails and Knuckles by using Spin Dashes and Spin Jumps.But Tails and Knuckles was able to avoid some of its attacks and even hit it.But then,the badnik faces the cures and began to attack them.The cures weren’t prepared for this and almost get killed by it.But then,they remembered the 2 bots they have and deployed the shield bots.They protected them for a while.Tails decided to battle it to face it away,while the cures heal.It worked and the cures were ready to face the Uzaina and Silver Sonic this time.Cure Egret and Bloom uses there Spiral Heart Splash to purify the monster,it worked.But Sirloin escapes to base.Silver Sonic almost got destroyed by Cure Mint.But Eggman shoots it’s drill missile at her.Able to grab Silver Sonic during that.Then Eggman gets off of the Egg Dragoon and fires a laser to send them into another universe.Once they are there.Tails swore that he saw Sonic on the roof,with a girl.


	6. Race to The Finsh

Race to The Finish

  
  
Now

  
Sonic was running.

Sonic runs as fast as he could to save Tails,Knuckles,and 8 people he hasn't seen before.Nagisa called Honoka and Hikari.To help her save the cures,(Since they met them before.)and 2 people they haven’t seen before. Sonic and Nagisa,Honoka,and Hikari were just running,until…

  
A metallic blue hedgehog appeared.

  
**(Metal Sonic-Sonic 4 ep2 ost)**

  
Metal Sonic!,Sonic said.Who?,the girls said.Metal Sonic is a robotic version of me,that egghead has created to end me,Sonic explains.>> _Scanning Immediate Area_ ,Metal Sonic said.>> _Multiple Priority Contacts_ ,>> _Identifying_ ,>> _Prioritizing_ ,Metal Sonic said. Bring it on!,Sonic said.We will help too,Nagisa said.

  
**(Transformation Theme-Max Heart ost)**

  
Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave!  
Hikari: Luminous, Shining Stream! (Transformation Sequent Happens)  
Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!  
Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!   
Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous!  
All: Together we are Pretty Cure!  
Cure White: Servants of the Dark Powers!  
Cure Black: Return to the darkness from which you came!  
Shiny Luminous: Hearts of light and wills of light for them all to become one!

First part **(Stardust Speedway Jp-Sonic Generations ost)**  
Second part **(Angel Island-Sonic Mania ost)**

Sonic was surprised at this.But it doesn’t matter,all that matters is saving 10 people right now.Sonic runs to them while Metal Sonic chase him and the cures tries to stop it.Metal Sonic activates his V.Max.Overdrive attack to stop Sonic.But,he couldn’t make it and his circuits tire.Allowing Cure Black to kick it.But Metal Sonic retaliated by firing lasers from it stomach.Sonic then uses his Homing Attack to hit Metal Sonic.>> _Datas Copied_ ,Metal Sonic said.What?,The Cures said.It copied your data,which copies your attacks,Sonic answed.Wait a minute so that means,Cure White said.He will use our final attack,to end us!,Shiny   
Luminous said.Cure White don’t attack,let me,Cure Black,and Sonic do this.Metal Sonic uses the Spin Dash to attack Cure Black but Shiny Luminous punches Metal Sonic knocking it down but it then says.>> _Data Copied_.Metal Sonic activates Sonic Boom,( The move from Sonic he copied) and speeds up enough to catch up with Sonic.It then activates it’s Ring Spark Field to try to trap them.(Since there in a tunnel.) But Sonic found a opening near the right and jump in there.The cures were impressive by this.Cure Black also tryed to jump near the opening,but they electric her.WAAAAAAA!!,Cure Black scream.The circuits then tire,allowing the cures to go to Sonic.With Cure White accidentally kicking it causing it to say again.>> _Data Copied_.Honoka!,Cure Black said.Sorry,my foot must have got in the way of Metal Sonic,Cure Black said.Metal Sonic began to use Marble Screw.But Sonic and the cures jump on to a large building,avoiding the attack.Sonic then runs over to where the 10 people are hiding.They fall in top of him.AHHH,Sonic said.Sonic!, Knuckles and Tails.Tails,Knucks,I’m happy I found you!,Sonic said.Sonic then explains where he’s been and who are these people.Tails and Knuckles also explains where’s he been and who are these people.(Just like last time,the cures all ready know each other.) Including saying that Eggmans Eggstoryer being rebuilt.Oh no!,we must stop it!,Sonic said.

  
**(Big Arms-Sonic Generations 3ds ost)**

  
>> _Scanning Immediate Area_ ,>> _Multiple Priority Contacts_ ,>> _Identifying_ ,>> _Prioritizing_ ,Metal Sonic said.Wh-OH NO,Knuckles said.>> _Calling In Backups_ ,Metal Sonic said.E-101 Mark 2 appears,it said,>> _Targets Confirmed_.Silver Sonic appears and Mecha Sonic appears saying,Grrrrr.Huh so Metal got friends,Sonic said.Bring it on!,Knuckles said.Forgetting me,Sonic.Wait what?,Sonic said.Oh Egghead you finally sho-,Sonic stopped talking as he stared at his armor.Covering everything except his mouth.Having glasses on his head.Like this Sonic,it’s my brand new Eggs-O-Skeleton,Eggman said.


	7. Team Sonic&Cures Vs Team Eggman

Team Sonic&Cures Vs Team Eggman

**(Crazy Robo-Sonic Adventure 1 ost)**

Eggman started the fight,punching Sonic in the face.Tails throws his Triple Bomb at Metal Sonic.With it throwing the bomb back.Tails avoid it,and retaliated by hitting it with a Spin Dash.Mecha Sonic and E-101 Mk2 started to attack the cures,and Silver Sonic attacks Knuckles.Mecha Sonic attacks the Max Heart and Splash Star team,and E-101 Mk2 attacks the Yes! Precure 5 Go Go! team.E-101 Mk2 launches many Guiding Missiles and shoots many yellow beams at them.The cures was able to avoid some.The cures tried to attack it.But,they blocked their attacks.Meanwhile,Knuckles was able to defeat Silver Sonic.The badnik got teleported back at base to be rebuilt.Knuckles helped the cures by attacking E-101 Mk2 to buy them some time for them to heal.Lets go!, Knuckles said to E-101 Mk2.It said,>> _Target Confirmed_.Sonic was knocked down.He was gonna get killed by Eggman.But Tails Spin Dashed Eggman,while using his Homing Attack on Metal Sonic.Eggman and Metal Sonic teamed up and at the same time Sonic and Tails teamed up.Sonic and Tails both performed there Spin Dash and Homing Attack on them,destroying Eggman's armor and almost destroyed Metal Sonic.Eggman then retreated by using his jetpack and Metal Sonic was teleported to base.E-101 Mk2 was almost destroyed as the cures and Knuckles punches it in the face but then it teleports to base.Mecha Sonic escapes and holds on to Eggman's leg.

  
So now what?,Cure Black said

**(Title Screen-Sonic Forces ost)**

We attack at their base,Tails said.I put a tracking device on his back,Tails said.But if Sirloin and Mushiban are there who’s knows what else,Cure Dream said.We need an army to raid there base,Cure Egret said.I can help you.Sonic knows that familiar voice.Well,faker haven’t expected for you to be here,Sonic said


	8. The Army

The Army

First part **(Enemy Territory-Sonic Forces ost)**  
Second part **(Yackers Plea-Sonic Colors ost)**

  
Hey Shadow what are you doing here?,Knuckles said.Its a long story,my team,Amy,Team Dimension,and Mighty and Ray.Are gonna help you,but then that machine teleported us in to a place.With these people called cures.(Note:In this FanFiction it’s only to Fwp Max heart to Star Twinkle Precure.)We then met each other and told how we got here.But then a screen appears and shows what is happening to You,Tails,Knuckles,and these people and what you do in that world.Anyways I got an army right here.Its then shows Rouge,Omega,Amy,Silver,Blaze,Marine,Mighty, Ray,and the cures from Fresh precure to Star Twinkle precure.Wow,Shad this is enough to raid there base,Tails said.SONIC!,Amy said.Amy hugged Sonic,Sonic said,AMY!Tails and Knuckles giggled at this.After that Tails said,Come on,we got an Egg to boil.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Little that they know,an Egg Flapper was watching them the entire time.Eggman,Cuttan,Freezen,and Frozen was watch though the camera.Huh,so the cures are going to raid our base,Cuttan said.Heh heh heh,come on brother,we need to alarm the group,Frozen said.All right,brother,Freezen said.Freezen and Frozen left the room

Cuttan,Eggman said.Check on the machine,to see if it’s finished yet,Eggman continued.Ok,Cuttan said.Cuttan then leave the room.Eggman said to the mike,All badniks please go outside,Sonic and his pals are coming soon.Excluding,Metal,Mecha,and Silver Sonic.Its includes E-series robots as well.After Eggman was done talking on the mike.He then goes in to the room where the group was and talked about there strategy of what are they gonna do.Then Eggman leave the room,and goes in the room where his Eggstoryer is and gets in his Death Egg Robot.(Which was near the Eggstoryer.)Time to play the waiting game,Eggman said.


	9. The War

The War

An Hour Later

First part **(None)**

Second part Mix **(Intro-Futari wa Precure ost) & (Live&Learn-SA2 ost)**

Oh no,Knuckles said.Turns out,they thought that there would be badniks inside of the base.But there’s many badniks outside.There were defenses around the base like Cannons and Spikes.There were Badniks like Egg Pawns,Egg fighters,Buzz Bombers,Motobugs,Balkirys,Kikis,SWATbots,Shadowbots,Egg Keepers,Flappers,Egg Gunners,Egg Bishops,Eggrobos,even 2 Heavy-Egg Hammers and 1 Death Crab,Egg-Cerberus,and the Egg-Genesis.Plus,the members of The Revenge of There End,(Except Cuttan.)and E-101 Mk2 who said,>> _Targets Confirmed_.The cures were scared,but they know they have to destroy the machine to get back to there universe.Are you ready?,Sonic said.YEAH!,the cures and Tails and Knuckles said.Now let’s go!,Sonic said.The war now have started.Many of the cures are actually struggling with these badniks.There were more of them in numbers.But some like Cure Black and Cure Beauty,were destroying them easily.Sonic and his friends obviously the ones don’t have any problems with badniks.But the ROTE,were the ones there having problems with,and obviously the cures weren’t having problems with Rote.

  
First part Mix **(Intro-Futari wa Precure ost) & (Live&Learn-SA2 ost)**  
Second part **(Desparaias trap-Yes! Precure5 Go Go! Ost)**

  
Sonic then goes to Cure Black and said to her,Call up Cure Bloom,Dream,Peach,Blossom,Melody,Happy,Heart,Lovely,Flora,Miracle,Whip,Yell,and Star to go inside of the base,ok.Ok,Cure Dark said.Sonic then runs into the entrance into the base,destroying some of the Cannons there.The leader cures go to Sonic and follows him inside of the base.He then tries to look for the room where the machine was at,but then...

A familiar creature with a suit appears.

First part **(Eggman's Facility-Sonic Forces ost)**  
Second part **(The Egg Dragoon-Sonic Unleashed ost)**

What is that?,Sonic said.A Snackey!,Cure Blossom said.Ah so you appeared,im Cuttan,Cuttan said.Unfortunately,this is the place where the Eggstoryer is,Cuttan said.I won’t let you in,Cuttan said.Bring it on!,Sonic said.Cuttan grabbed an axe and began to attack.Sonic tried to open the door,but it was locked and they can’t break the door or pick locked it.Cuttan attack everyone and blocked every attack and get every single hit on everyone.Sonic then runs around it and used his Homing Attack on it.With Cure Heart,Dream,and Black then punching it.Cuttan then throw his axe on the ground and gets a sword.Try this on for size!,Cuttan said.It proved to be a problem for the cures.As it blocks more easily and also hitting every single hit.But then Sonic tries to grab his axe and begin to attack Cuttan.But Cuttan grabs his axe and attack Sonic.The cures then pinned Cuttan to the ground and grab and throws his weapons away.He then the door open,allowing Cuttan to escape.The door begins to close,but Sonic and the cures were able to escape before the door closed.Sonic then saw Metal,Mecha,and Silver Sonic.Cuttan and Eggman in his Death Egg Robot.Well hello there Sonic,Eggman said.


	10. The Final Showdown

The Final Showdown 

**(Big Arms-Sonic Generations 3ds ost)**

Eggman!,Sonic said.You won’t get away this time!,Sonic said.Huh,let’s see how long you last.Eggman said.Eggman launched many Egg Bombs at Sonic.He avoided them and Spin Jumped at it.While the cures were fighting the 3 Sonic badniks and Cuttan.Cuttan and Silver Sonic was knocked down easily.Metal Sonic shoot many lasers at the cures.Cure Dark stop it.By throwing a piece of indestructible,sticky metal at it,preventing it from shooting lasers.Mecha Sonic then knocked down Cure Dark and Bloom by knocking their heads between each other.

  
Mecha Sonic was then knocked out by Cure Happy.Who uses her Happy Shower Shining to knock it out.Metal Sonic then uses his V.Max.Overdrive to try to kill the cures.They were able to hold avoid it for long enough for Metal Sonic circuits to tire and Cure Flora punch it in the face.Meanwhile Sonic was doing pretty good,until Eggman hold him and almost killed him.When Cure Black kicked it,causing it to distract it.While Cure Dream and Bloom pulled him out from his grip.Thanks,Sonic said.Your welcome,Cure Black said.They then go to fight Metal Sonic.Eggman said,All systems,FULL POWER!It then flies up in the air,trying to smash Sonic.But,Sonic avoided it before it could land on him.Sonic then uses his Homing Attack,which destroys the robot.Metal Sonic is then destroyed.Its over Eggman!,Sonic said.Heh Heh Heh,it’s all a distraction to keep you from destroying my machine,which is now complete!,Eggman said.The robot is then shown,looking like Metal Sonic Kai with yellow and black coloring and the Eggstoryer in its stomach.Eggman then goes into his stomach,and it starts flying up to the sky.Oh no!,Cure Black said.What are we gonna do?,Cure Dream said.I have an idea,Cure Black,Dream,and Bloom hold my hand,Sonic said.Why?,Cure Black said.Just hold my hand,Sonic said.It then pulls out the Chaos Emeralds and they start to spin around Sonic,Cure Black,Dream,and Bloom.The Emeralds then became the Super Emeralds and they then became,Hyper Sonic,Hyper Cure Black,Bloom,and Dream.But suddenly,Mecha Sonic wakes up and the Master Emerald appears.Mecha Sonic then takes Metal and Silver Sonic and goes to the Master Emerald for them to fuse together and became Metallix,which has the body of Mecha Sonic,the feet of Silver Sonic,and the head of Metal Sonic.With some armoring at the torso,legs,and arms.He then said,I’ll CRUSH YOU!Sonic,we’re deal with him,Cure Heart said.Just go deal with Eggman,Sonic,Cure Blossom said.Sonic then nodded,and Sonic,Cure Black,Bloom,and Dream goes to outer space to face Eggman.


	11. The TRUE Final Showdown

The TRUE Final Showdown

  
**(The Doomsday-Project Chaos ost)**

Well,look who’s here,Eggman said.You won’t mess with me this time,Eggman said.Bring it on!,Sonic said

  
Eggman attack Sonic by punching him.He avoided it and dashed on it for a counter attack.Eggman then shoot many lasers at them to kill him.But Cure Dream tries using his Crystal Shoot.But somehow it wasn’t working.Huh wond-,Cure Dream wasn’t done saying something as she suddenly say.Pretty Cure,Hyper Flash Star!She then makes a star and a beam shoots out of it,destroying the robots left arm.Grrrrr,Eggman said.You’ll pay for this,Eggman said.Meanwhile Metallix was doing good at hitting the cures and almost killed,Cure Blossom as Knuckles appears and punches Metallix.Knuckles what are you doing here,Cure Star said.I sensed the Master Emerald and came here to get it back,Knuckles said.ENOUGH!,Metallix said.Metallix then gets on the Master Emerald again and the colors turn to blue and red to yellow and silver.It became Super Metallix.YOUR DOOMED!,Metallix said.Meanwhile Eggman turns on Chaos Mode and the robot then forms into Metal Master with the look of Metal Overlord with the colorings of the robot that was holding the Eggstoryer and the Eggstoryer in its stomach and Eggman in the head of it.It then release many homing missiles at them.But Sonic lead them to Metal Master.NO!,Eggman said.Eggman retaliated by shooting a laser at Sonic knocking it back.Cure Black then suddenly say,Pretty Cure Marble Chaos!,she pointed her hand at Metal Master and a beam appears,destroying the whole body with the Eggstoryer still protected by a piece of resistance metal of Metal Master.Then Eggman hovers over the Eggstoryer and suddenly the Metal Master was back.Heh,i build the metal over it so my Metal Master can be rebuilt over and over again and your forms will tire.Starting this Eggstoryer and ruling all of the universe,Eggman said.

  
Meanwhile Super Metallix was winning it and the cures and Knuckles almost died,until the form tire and Metallix goes on the Master Emerald again.Not this time,Knuckles said.Knuckles hold the Master Emerald while Metallix was changing into its form and became Super Knuckles.Super Knuckles was fighting Super Metallix,with punches and kicks.Then Metallix distract him by saying.Look over there!Causing him to look away.While Metallix then presses a button.Causing a hatch to open and a certain weed like bot appears.Remember me,Knuckles,it said.Its me,the Krudzu Hybrid Hydra,Krudzu said.It wrapped its vine around Knuckles.Trapping him,but Cure Star uses her   
Pisces Star Punch at it.It knocks out the Krudzu.But the another vine wrapped her as well.But Knuckles then Spin Dashed the vine and Cure Stars vine too.Metallix tries to knock out Knuckles and Cure Star. But Cure Heart then uses her Heart Shoot attack to destroy it,which it did.Meanwhile the cures and Sonic are having a hard time destroying the Eggstoryer.But then Sonic has an idea.Cure Black,Bloom,Dream I have an idea,Sonic said.Hold my hand,Sonic said.We can team up to do a super attack at it.Are you sure it’s gonna work?,Cure Dream said.Not in a 1 by 100,000,000 chance,Cure Black said.We just need hope and power to do it,Cure Bloom said.Just at the same time,someone found the Miracle Lights and turn it on.Then more people found it and turned it on.Suddenly the cures has strength and the cures that were fighting Metallix are going to where they first saw the badniks and all of the cures.(Except Cure Dark,Bloom,and Dream.)All perform their final attack.(Except the Max Heart,Splash Star,and Yes Precure 5 team due to obvious reasons.)All of the badniks were destroyed.All of the R.O.T.E. members escaped,including Cuttan.Krudzu escape with a teleporter and teleported to Eggman's base.The Master Emerald was grabbed by Knuckles before the cures perform their final attack.Sonic and the cures hold hands together and unleash there final attack called.The Sonic Spin Beam,which destroyed Metal Master and the Eggstoryer.But the Phantom Ruby was still there.Sonic grabbed it and said.

  
First part **(Angel Island-Sonic Mania Plus ost)**  
Second part **(Extra Ending-Sonic Advance 2 ost)**

Third part **(Angel Island-Sonic Mania Plus ost)**

Heh,even with that ruby,you still managed to lose,Sonic said.Wait but Eggman,is he dead?,Cure Black said.No,as far as I know,he must have had a emergency teleporter in there to escape,Sonic said.Suddenly they reverted back to there normal forms and fallback to earth,fast.AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!,Sonic and the cures said.Sonic landed on the ground,and the cures.

  
Landed on top of him.

Sonic was fine and Sonic and his friends gathered together and prepared to go home.Bye!,Cure Black said.Bye,Sonic said.The ruby then warped them home and then it was crushed by Sonics foot,for good.Meanwhile…..

**(X-Zone(Boss 3)-Sonic Advance 2 ost)**

Eggman returned to his base on Mobius.He said,He may destroyed my plan.He then said,But…  
  


He then showed a certain pink ruby.I always have a plan B,Heh,Heh,Heh


	12. Sonic&Precure Medley 2019 (Credits Song)

Sonic&Precure Medley 2019 (Credits Song)

  
Purikyua Purikyua

Your best! My best!  
Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante mejanai!  
Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobu~!  
Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ Motto baribari!

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua  
Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~!

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

tte na kanji de♪  
"Anata ga daisuki!" tte dareka ga omotteru  
"Taisetsu da yo!" tte need you!  
Kamishime ikiteru yo  
(Purikkyua! Purikkyua!)  
Supa Supa Supāku Supurasshu☆Sutā  
(Purikkyua!)  
Futari wa Futari wa Purikyua♪  
Kurukuru mirakuru Supurasshu☆Sutā  
(Purikkyua!)  
Hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu  
(Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star)  
Tokimeku chikara wa♪ makkasenasai   
★Splash☆Star★

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again

Yumemiru tame umareta (1, 2, 3・4・5 )

Toberu yo ganbaru on'nanoko (5, 4, 3・2・1)  
Kachimake dake janai mirai e asu wo nurikaeteku  
Pinchi kara (Go!) chansu e (Go Go!)  
Tafu ni henshin! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!)

Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!)  
Eburibadi Yes, hassuru! (Yes!)  
Dokidoki nitto waratte sumairu go go! (Go!)  
1.2.3.4 Yes! Purikyua 5!

Yume mitai koi shitai chōme ippai  
Hohoende omajinai  
Puri Puri Purikyua Faibu☆

Thunder, rain, and lightning.  
Danger, water rising.  
Clamor, sirens wailing.  
It's such a bad sign.  
Shadows, dark creatures.  
Steel clouds floating in the air.  
People run for shelter.  
What's gonna happen to us?  
All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake.  
I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do?

Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO!

Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu  
Kawaī kokoro wa min'na tsuyoi yūki wo matotte  
Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu mirai ga aru kara   
Tomo ni tadoritsuite miseru!  
Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo

Daitan futeki furu surottoru  
Genkai nante nai zettai  
YES! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko!  
Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO!

Whoo!  
Oh yeah!  
Rolling around at the speed of sound,  
Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!  
Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,  
Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!  
Must keep on moving ahead,  
No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.  
Trusting in what you can't see,  
Take my lead; I'll set you free.  
Follow me, set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through.  
Follow me (Follow me), set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through, prove it to you.  
Follow me!  
Oh yeah!  
  
Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu!  
Habataku (Rettsu!) yūki wa suteki! (Furesshu!)  
Pyua na pawā de (Chenji!)   
Pinchi ni panchi (Furē! Furē!)  
Purikyua Bīto Appu (Hoppu!)   
Te ni te wo totte (Suteppu!)  
Hikari tsunaide (Janpu!)   
Minna de shiawase (Hai!) getto dayo!!

Furesshu Purikyua!

P R E C U R E  
Song for you! Let's dance!  
Furesshu Purikyua!  
P R E C U R E  
Get! H@ppy Together!!!

Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine?  
Oooh, you try and try to ignore!  
Yeeeah!  
But you can hardly swallow  
Your fears and pain!  
When you can't help but follow  
It puts you right back where you came!  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday-ay  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way  
Whooooa, oh, yeah!

Hātokyacchi Purikyua!

Alright!  
Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de  
(Hai! Hai!)  
Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Hanasakaseyou

Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru  
Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana  
(Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!)  
Sakase tsuzukeyou!

What goes up must come down.  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground.  
See the world spinning upside down,  
A mighty crash without a sound!  
I can feel your every rage,  
Step aside I'll turn the page.  
Breaking through your crazy maze.  
Like a laser beam, my eye's on you!  
Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!  
Find you, confine you, defying your reign!  
Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade!

Shingu! Kono sekai wa  
Su~ingu! Tsunagatte iru  
FOR YOU (FOR ME)  
FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS)  
Okutābu wo tobikoete  
Dorīmu! Sā ashita e  
Birību! Habataki nagara  
Kanadeyou   
Egao ga umareru  
Hāmonī!  
Suīto Purikyua♪  
Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪  
Suīto Purikyua

I don’t care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me  
’Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free (set me free)  
I can fight the feelin’ to resist it all the time  
But when it's just too much to take  
You sneak up from behind  
Is it me  
You say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... (here for)  
Heeeeeeeeeeeey!  
Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of!  
Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now!

(Yeah!,This Is Going Great!)- **Cure Black**   
(And Were Only Just Starting)- **Sonic**

In this world... (His world!)  
Where life is strong.  
In this world... (His world!)  
Life's an open book.  
In this world... (His world!)  
Where compromise does not exist.  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world... (His world!)  
Where one is all.  
In this world... (His world!)  
Never fear the fall.  
In this world... (His world!)  
Where compromise does not exist.  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Happī! Sanī! Pīsu! Māchi! Byūtī!

Let's go!  
Sumairu! Sumairu! Egao no pawā de  
Sumairu! Sumairu! Sekai wa tsunagaru  
Taisetsuna sono hitomi kumorasenai!  
Girls! Let's go!  
Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Min'na de!!  
Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mirai e Fly! (Fight!)  
Kagayaite! Sumairu Purikyua!

Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua!

Kimi to Yei! Yei! Yei! Yei!  
Waratte naichau kimochi wo fukitobashi  
Itsumo Yei! Yei! Yei!  
Genki ni ashita e hashitte ikou

This is my escape  
I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back  
'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back  
But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all gotta start from somewhere  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending  
I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)  
I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)  
Endless Possibility

(Happy! Lucky Purikyua!)  
Doki Doki dake ga Purikyua!  
Sekai wo kaeru happī rabu!  
Kawaī dake janai no ga  
Gāruzu no yakusoku nano  
Kimi wo shinjiru. Tame ni tatakau  
Mutekina! Yasashisa! Atsumete...(Yeah) Purikyua!

Take off at the speed of sound  
Bright lights, colors all around  
I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
Got no regrets inside of me  
Not looking back  
Not giving up  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today  
The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running!  
The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight...  
Tonight...

"Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua!"

Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua lovely complete (chāji!)  
Ureshī tanoshī koto ippai shiyou! (love Purikyua~wonder world)

Min'na kokoro ni kagami wo motte iru yo taiyō mitai ni kagayakou! (Hi Hi kirakkira)  
Kimochi hitotsu de sekai wa kawaru kara namida mo itami mo warai tobashitai  
Kinō tokoton naitara mae wo muite asu ni mukatte ippo fumidasou!  
Jin Jin amējingu "Kono mune ni ai ga aru kagiri  
Jin Jin Jin Jin amējingu Kono Kyua Raburī wa muteki nan dakara"  
Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua shiawase no baiburēshon  
Anata ga warau dake de yūki hyakubai ōra Ban Ban! (Purikyua~wonder smile)  
Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua!

Finally we can relate  
Now we're side by side, this is fate  
I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate  
I've been here before and I know that  
We must stand up tall  
I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure  
We can overcome it all  
Speaking from no where else except your heart  
You'll never know if you don't try  
Listen and see, the voice I carry with me  
Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!  
If you could tell me how to lend a hand  
I would try to understand  
No words could say how much I care  
Together we can take a stand  
Don't fall apart  
Speak with your heart  
And always take it with you back to the start

Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume e susume!!  
Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua

Let's Go! (Go!) gokigen'yō  
Let's Go! (Go!) Purikyua!

Sorezore no iro wo awasete  
Egakeba niji wa ai no kakehashi   
Ikidomari nante nai kara   
Doryoku to faito ereganto   
Itsu no hi ka unmei mo koeru yo  
Let's Go! Purinsesu Purikyua!

S-O-N-I-C, GO!  
S-O-N-I-C, GO!  
Go, go, go go, LET'S GO

Kinō made no rūru  
Kyō wa tada no rūzu  
Kowashite dantotsu gōr

Hashiritsuzu ketenai to  
Hokani imi wa naito  
Panku na tetsugaku nand

Baiorizumu wa  
Tsūbai rizumu de  
Fūkei wa shunkan ni musū no sen  
Ore wo torimaku kaz

S-O-N-I-C, GO!  
S-O-N-I-C, GO!  
Go, go, go go, LET'S GO

  
Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin  
Wakuwaku mon no wandārando  
Sore ike! Nan'nin? San'nin!  
Ireba kinō no genkai koeru yo

Nazo no juerī iro wo kaete  
Hatenaku tsudzuku fantajī  
Tsunaida te wa yume no tsubasa  
Niji no kanata mezasu no

Nani sore? Aimai kyara  
Amae jōzu tokidoki yancha  
Yare tokya maji! Myō ni tsuyoi  
Gyappu ga miryoku

Mahō wa...chō tanoshī!  
Neko shaberaba nyante koto! desho  
Uinku surya nakama ne♢mō  
Mahō Tsukai Purikyua!

“Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to  
Mahō no kotoba de  
Hachamecha daikonran!

Pinchi mo Dancin'-Dancin'  
Oshare ni norikoechae  
Min'na de zenshin☆anshin

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster  
Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,  
Without any explanation, no time for relaxation

Sonic, he's on the run!  
Sonic, he's number one!  
Sonic, he's comin' next,  
So watch out... For Sonic X!  
Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster  
Sonic X

  
Shubidubi duwappu shingaron  
Parappa rappin purezento  
Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu  
Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru  
KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo!

Sekaijū wo ne sagashite mo mitsukaranai kagi  
Miken ni shiwa, ude wo kumu!?  
So~re ja muri! Muri!  
Ryōte hiraite shinsoko waratte  
"Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" himitsu no jumon♪

Te to te tsunaide hāto mo rinku shite  
Min'na de fukanō wo kanō ni shiyou!  
Otomegokoro☆mankai Purikyua♪taipu

Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!)  
Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua 5!)  
Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!)  
Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes  
Yumemiru kiseki☆ banji janpu suru~  
Purikyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes!

Fuwafuwa tappuri hachibudate made Shake it!  
(Pyonpyon) tsunto (Tatsu made)  
Sakusaku sakkuri maze awasetara ōbun   
(Ōpun) kitai shite ne (Okimochi are☆)

Tonikaku tairyoku aidea・on・purēdo  
Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan!

(Ukkari shite!) Yakisugi kongari demo chakkari  
(Uketotte♡) aijō areba OK?

Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou  
Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō raishū mata aimashō (baibai)

"Daisuki" ga atsumareba nigate demo ganbareru kara  
Shippai de suteppu appu issho nara happī

PuriPuriPuriPurikyua  
Chotto chotto choko tto chōdai!  
PuriPuriPuriPurikyua  
KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo!

Blue streak speeds by  
Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Too fast for the naked eye  
Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Sonic  
He can really move  
Sonic  
He's got an attitude  
Sonic  
He's the fastest thing alive!  
He's the fastest thing alive!  
He's the fastest thing alive

  
Nando demo okosu yo kirameku kiseki  
Kagayaku mirai e tsunaide Purikyua  
Jump! Jump! Dekkai chikyū mo  
High! High! Genkai marugoto norikonasou!  
Saidai no pinchi datte saikyō no ai de hagu kumu nakama to nara  
We can!! Nandatte dekiru yo hāto mugendai  
Kagayaku mirai wo HUGtto! Purikyua

Together we can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
Pushing on through until the battle's won  
No one’s gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight  
All alone, we will never be  
The two, of us, are holding the key  
We see, today, a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you  
One more last fist bump…

Dokkidoki dorīmu ga kirameku  
Wakkuwaku wārudo hirogaru  
Hirari! Ginga tobikoe  
Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua

Look upon a star✰ karafuru na kanōsei  
Mirai jizai ni egakeru yo  
Fantajia naito negai wo kanae!!

Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku  
Wakkuwaku✰ wārudo hirogaru  
Go! Go! Sōzō ijō no kanata e  
Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo  
Issho nara supākuru wandafō!  
Muteki! Egao tsunaide  
Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua  
Purikyua!!

I can feel it now  
Together moving on  
We've got the strength we need  
And we're feeling strong  
We'll keep a heavy hand  
We hold a leaded foot  
Our eyes on the prize  
As we're passing you  
And there's no better feeling  
Than to be here with you  
With you!

**(Intro-Sonic 1 ost)**

The Sonic 1 start screen shows,and Sonic and Cure Black appears and says.Thank You!,for reading this fanfic and sticking with us till the very end.Then they said,BYE! With both of them waving to you,the reader.

  
The End


End file.
